Succubus
by Loneliestgeminis
Summary: A Valentine's Day Light Yagami will surely remember for a lifetime, especially when a devilish blonde is involved. Rated M for extreme sexual themes & language. Light x Misa.


**A/n: Valentine's Day fic for Light & Misa. Warning: Rated M for extreme sexual themes & language. Enjoy at your own risk!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

Valentine's Day.

A day where couples worldwide celebrate their profound love as if any other day their significant other didn't deserve a fresh bouquet or a box of overly priced candies. A day where love hotels were booked and every convenient store stocked up on copious amounts of stuffed animals in every shade of pink known to the human eye, along with cheap wine and paper mache hearts that dangled in your face, hitting you in every angle you turned.

It was a day where Light Yagami, a very immaculate mass murderer, despised. He loathed it, for one reason and that reason being a woman he'd been forced to entertain as his "girlfriend", more like a stalker he had to endure. Endure simply because she was of use to him. If that hadn't been dealt in her cards, she would've filled a blank space in his notebook upon their first encounter.

"Light, what are you and Misa going to do for Valentine's?"

Sayu asks as she catches him entering through the front door. She began to get on his nerves as much as Misa did these days. Light hides the annoyance in his answer and ignores Ryuk's impulsive cackling.

"Misa's busy that day. She has a photo shoot. I thought I told you."

He places a hand on the railing of the stairs, itching to get back to writing names and hopefully fitting in some relaxation time, he couldn't conquer the world if he didn't take care of his own mentality.

"That's not what Misa says!" Sayu says in an exaggerated sing-song voice, holding up her cellphone.

"You're in trouble." Ryuk hisses as Light holds in another sigh, he raises a brow and turns to his sister once more.

"What did she tell you?"

"That she took the day off just for you two! So I know you're lying to me!" Sayu points at him in an accusing manner, a large grin spread on her lips.

Damn. He didn't want to be looked at as a bad lover, especially in front of his family, they had to believe that Light actually cared for the girl. So, he let out the awaited sigh and plastered a smile on his stone lips.

"You caught me. I just didn't want to tell mom…"

"Aha!"

Sayu giggles, narrowing her eyes at her elder sibling.

"You can trust me! I'll keep my lips sealed!"

"Yeah, Thanks."

Light mutters and heads upstairs, he'd have to give Misa a very heart to heart phone call…

"This is interesting…" Ryuk chuckles, Light sometimes wished he could punch Ryuk, he'd fantasized about it a few times. This being one of them.

Light enters his room and locks it immediately pulling out the cellphone Misa gave him from his drawer, he quickly dialed her up, waiting for her to pickup, it took three rings and a loud shriek startled him; he pulled the phone away from his ear as she answered.

"Liiighht!" Misa squeals. "I thought you said you'd call tomorrow?"

"We need to talk." He says, cutting her off abruptly.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"You can't go around making plans, Misa. I told you Valentine's Day is off limits. I apologize-"

"What! There's no way I'm not seeing you that day!"

Light rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip as he sternly replied, raising his voice.

"Misa, I said No. It's too risky. I thought you said you'd listen?"

He could hear the pout on her face.

"Yeah, But I want to see you…"

"Hey, why don't you loosen up, Light? Have some fun…it'd look kinda suspicious if you didn't go out on Valentines…" Ryuk sprawls on Light's freshly made bed, the teen stared at the death god. He was right. A realization Light didn't have often.

"Okay, okay…I can plan something."

Light's face twisted in pain when Misa yelled again, he could hear her bounce from her bed through the phone.

"You can come to my place! I live in a quiet neighborhood!"

"I'll think of something, we still need to be careful."

Light reminds her, shaking his head at her arrogance. She really didn't understand.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know the plan. Until then, goodnight."

"Goodnight! I love you!"

Light winced as she said those three words. Snapping the phone shut quickly and placing it back on the desk.

"Misa, you idiot."

He mumbles as he rests on his bed, Ryuk chuckles again as Light glared at him.

"This isn't funny, Ryuk."

"I think it's pretty funny."

/

Misa sat up all night searching on the internet for ways she could capture Light's attention successfully. She noticed right away that the man had a strong will, he never responded to her advances or the hints that she wanted him, and God, did she want him.

She'd tried of course and he either acted as if it hadn't happened or he'd verbally stop it. It frustrated her that he did this to her. Misa was no stranger to sex and she knew everyone, including her precious Light, had something that broke them resulting in complete vulnerability to their sexual desire.

But damnit. How do you seduce a man whose skillfully trained himself to ignore it? Was she not attractive to him? No, she's caught him glance at her body at times when he thought she wouldn't notice, those tiny moments were the ones she needed latch on, for that one second, glance, he was vulnerable.

She'd never be able to move that fast though, she'd have to think of another approach. He was a special case, after all.

"Rem? Do you think Light would like these on me?"

Misa had no luck on the internet and resorted to her closet where she tossed and fumbled for different lingerie pieces, poor Rem was caught in the mess.

The young blonde displays a pair of baby pink panties with tiny red strawberries printed on them. Rem didn't know what to say, she was only a shinigami.

"I don't know."

"This is no use. I have no idea what to do…" she pouts, tossing them back in the hamper in her closet, she lazily stomped to her bed and fell onto it face first.

"What's wrong, Misa?"

"I'm frustrated."

The girl's voice was muffled by the pillow in her face, she hugged it closer. Raking her brain further…she could dress up? Maybe he was into sexy costumes? No, she could already hear the door slam if he came over and saw her clad in some kinky maid's ensemble, he didn't seem like the type to go for that…he was always so overbearing, always wanting the upper hand and he hated not having power over a situation….power.

Misa shot up in an instant, standing on her bed she began to jump up in down in joy.

"What?" Rem watches the girl tumble back onto her bottom, smirking at the shinigami.

"Light must be the dominant type. Which means if I give him the chance to do whatever he wants to me, he'll have to give in. I know the perfect outfit, too!"

"Whatever he wants to you?" Rem thought of the worst and worried if she'd have to kill him.

"Yeah, in a sexual way of course." Misa says with a giggle, Rem then realized what she meant. Great.

"Why are you so obsessed with having a sexual interaction with him?" She says with a disturbed tone.

"Because, he's a virgin. So, I know if I'm his first none of those other girls will stand a chance. Besides, I'm a bit older than him, so I'm experienced in many ways and I know what a man wants."

Misa explains as she crawls under her covers.

"What's the point of this?"

"Rem, with what I have planned, Light will never even think of another woman again. He'll only ever want me…"

Rem flicked the lamp off for the blonde who snuggled herself in her bed. A wicked smile on her lips.

The Death God slid the blanket over Misa's shoulder, not exactly excited for what the girl had planned, if Misa had an ounce of respect for herself she'd see that Light wasn't a good match for her. She deserved so much more.

/

"Oh wow, Misa you look so cute!"

Sayu gasps as she answers the door, Light had told Misa to arrive close to 8pm, it was 6:35pm and Light could hear the front door slam from the shower he was partaking in.

He assumes it was probably his father who came to surprise his mother. So he continued his shower, he stood under the hot stream for awhile, he thought of tonight and the image of the blonde devil flashed in his mind, he'd set up a reservation at a nice restaurant downtown, bought her a necklace and flowers which he hated to do, but knew if he didn't, he'd look like a complete jerk; and when the night was through he'd kiss her goodnight, maybe even hug her, that'd satisfy her for now.

Light finishes up and turns the faucet off, stepping out he swiped his palm against the frosty mirror, revealing a clear reflection, he smirked at himself as he opened the medicine cabinet for his cologne and deodorant, he even grabbed a small tub of under eye cream, he couldn't look tired for the date, especially if they were being followed. So he took the extra step in his appearance which he took very seriously.

His cellphone goes off beside him, buzzing against the ceramic counter.

It was Kiyomi, a girl he'd went on a date with some weeks ago, wishing him a 'Happy Valentines' he decided to ignore it. If Misa caught wind of the text not only will Kiyomi be killed but Rem would have him in a chokehold threatening his life. Both of them were one in the same really.

A loud giggle sounded from downstairs, a giggle that sent chills down his spine. She didn't…

He slowly opens the door about an inch, Ryuk was no where to be seen so that meant whatever was going on downstairs was 'interesting' and that only meant one thing.

Light changes and checks the time, 6:48pm. He still had names he had to write. He sighed as he changed into a more formal wear. A white button up with beige dress pants. His hair was still damp, he hated using heat on it and would much rather have it air dry.

"Hey Light! You need to hurry! You have a guest!"

Sayu shouts. Shit. As he expected.

He enters through the door and into his own down the hall quickly, grabbing the flowers and store wrapped jewelry box.

Ryuk was cackling along with Misa and his family. It was a heartwarming scene for any other human aside from Light, who glared at the blonde for showing up early.

"Oh, Hi Light!"

Misa stood, she wore red opposed to her usual sexual attire she had on a sweater dress that wasn't too short and gray see through stockings with black pumps, her hair was different too, pulled up in a curled ponytail. She looked…cute.

No, he needed to stop that. She wasn't cute. She was evil.

"Are those for me? You shouldn't have!"

Light hands her the gifts, taking in the new scent she wore, that smelled nice…what was wrong with him? He needed to stay composed.

"I'll open this when we get to my house!"

She exclaims, hugging the flowers gently. Light twitched an eye. What did she just say?

"Ohh your house? How scandalous!"

Sayu giggles as Sachiko hides the nervousness in her face, hushing her daughter.

"I reserved a spot for us downtown, it's a fancy restaurant." He explains, staring her in the eyes, almost pleading for her to listen and quit whatever game she was playing.

"I made you dinner already. I just came by to pick you up!"

Light blinked, he couldn't yell at her. She knew what she was doing, he looked up behind the girl and at Rem who nodded to him, this felt like a death sentence if he didn't go. Damn.

"Well then, I'll have to cancel." He says between gritted teeth, stepping toward her and placing his palm on her lower back.

"I'll be home later."

Light turns to his mother and sister who stared at the couple strangely, exchanging glances themselves.

"Bye!"

Once the two made it out of the house and down a block or two, he stopped in his tracks causing Misa to do the same.

"What are you doing? I said I had made plans."

Light stares down at her, her smile falls and he felt the looming presence of Rem's motherly shadow.

Ryuk chuckles again.

"Please don't be mad, I promise you'll be happy by the end of the night."

Light didn't say a word as they continued on route to her place.

Misa held in a giggle, he was right where she wanted him.

Finally, after half an hour of on and off chuckling and begging for apples along with pestering questions, they made it to Misa's apartment. She was right, it was a quiet neighborhood. Which was nice considering the circumstance.

"I'm so excited.." Misa unlocks her door quickly, having trouble at first since this was the first time Light would see her home, she was bit nervous. She hoped he'd be somewhat impressed.

He takes a step in behind her, it was…dark, posters of the reaper, tarot cards, bloody stuffed animals decorated her home. What the hell did he just walk into?

"This waayy.."

Misa guides him to her room which was the same, except there was no carpet just black and white tiled flooring and a rather large bed and walls painted red. He was shocked to say the least.

"Wait here, I'll be in the kitchen, I'll call you out when everything is done!"

Light nods as he takes a seat on her bed, he wanted this to be over and now. Checking his watch again, it was 7:35pm. Damn. He could be killing right now.

"She's certainly got style…" Ryuk says as he stares at the strange figurines along the bookcase.

"Yeah, just don't touch anything."

Light mumbles, watching as Ryuk grumbled to himself.

He wondered what she was getting at, it wasn't like her to disobey him like this. Maybe she was losing her grip on reality and the part she played in his life. He needed to set her straight.

"Ready!"

Misa calls out, he stands, adjusting his shirt as he followed her voice, there was a small hallway that led from her room to a dining room which was lit by candlelight, he narrowed his eyes at this.

He slowly makes his way to the archway, she wasn't there, but on the table there were three tall candles that were lit by a small chocolate cake, that at closer inspection read: "Happy Valentine's Day!" in raspberry filling he assumed Misa had made it by the messy nature of the dessert.

"What the hell.." he whispers as he takes a seat, resting his elbows on the tabletop.

"Do you like it?"

A sultry voice startles him, he turns around to face the girl in the entry way, he opened his mouth to speak but it only hung open at the sight of her.

She leaned against the frame, clad in only an apron, it was sheer enough to see the outline of her breasts perfectly and it barely went passed her pelvic area, her hair was down now, she had curled it before and now the soft spirals splayed over the tops of her breasts evenly, his eyes lowered and noticed she switched her stockings for white thigh high socks. Her skin glowed with the golden light from the fiery candles.

"What's…going on?" He swallows a lump in his throat, watching silently as she inched closer to him.

"Which do you want first?"

She dismisses his question, standing over him, she had a evil grin on her face.

"I want to know what you're doing. If you don't tell me, I'll leave."

Light stands pushing the chair into the table, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

He gave her a puzzling stare, very slightly his cheeks burned a soft pink, he then glared at her and narrowed his deep brown eyes.

"Why?"

"I already know you are. I just wanted to hear it."

She whispers, her tone of voice was new and inviting, but he was not going to give in. He was chosen to be God of the new world and needed to keep his weak human desires at a standstill, no, they needed to be demolished. But goddamn she was making it difficult. He had to leave.

"I'm sorry, I must go."

Misa halts him by placing her small palm against the obvious swelling erection that had tightened the material of his pants, he gasped, her touch though small and insignificant, stirred him, he felt his manhood betray him as she gently squeezed, he could feel the electric hormones he'd spent so long ignoring make themselves known, he clenched his jaw as the demon before him smirked widely.

"Do you want to go?"

She asks, pressing her braless breasts against his chest, as she gave him another firm squeeze. She caught him in that split moment and seized it as hers.

"Light?"

"Misa.." he whimpers, a part of him was begging for him to take advantage of her, but he couldn't, she was so evil, using her body like this against him.

"I can't stay. This is too much."

He places his own hand over the small one that trapped him, grabbing her by the wrist, He gave her a stern look before removing it. No, he was fighting back..

"Light…please." She whispers, her blue eyes captured his. "I want you so bad…I think about you all the time."

He was silent and still. Damn. He needed to move.

"I can't stop thinking about you and how powerful you are, just thinking about it makes me go wild.."

She whines, forcing tears to collect around the rims of her eyes. She could tell she struck a cord in him. He was very much enjoying this.

"Please, for tonight you can use me, take out your frustration on me…Just thinking about it has made me wet…" she purrs, his eyes widened at her words.

He let go of her wrist, blinking a few times, taking in the situation fully. He couldn't deny it, he was turned on by this and more so than he'd ever been, he couldn't go home like this and he knew even if he relieved himself he'd still be brought back to square one by just think about her this way.

"Alright. But don't expect this often."


End file.
